For the One that I Love
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: This is a "L" story I wrote for someone who requested it.


For the One I Love

(An "L" Drabble)

I've always been alone. My father was a psychotic and violent alcoholic. He abused me constantly, while one his drunken rampages. So I moved in with my mother. She had no money, so we lived in poverty. Then the woman leaves me when I turn fourteen. After I turned sixteen, I started living on my own. I got a part time job and still attended school. All the students there despised me and constantly fought with me every chance they got. I couldn't defend myself, so I ended up much bruised and sore afterwards. Maybe they knew I was poor and had to work for a living or maybe it was because I wore dark clothes and had tattoos on my body. I don't know. I studied a lot. I know five languages; my native language Japanese, English, French, German and Spanish. I really loved to study foreign languages. In high school I studied phycology and literature. In college, I studied criminal justice. Since I'm a quick learner I dropped out of college after about a year and a half. I'm nineteen going on twenty now. I applied for a job to work as a detective. For now, I am the assistant to the greatest detective in Japan; L-sama. When I started here, I was shy and anti-social, but as I grew to know everyone, my true self came out; short tempered, impulsive, stubborn but caring and determined, but I couldn't show that side to one person and that is L-sama. Even though he doesn't show it, L-sama can be sweet, funny and caring at times. He took me in and befriended me first when everyone else was afraid to. L-sama is very shy around the opposite sex. Sometimes I can tell he gets nervous when he talks to me. I think it's cute. L-sama was the one who helped me out of my shell, even though I can still be cautious with some people. He has a unique way of sitting and eating. He always sits crunched up, with his knees up against his chest and hands on his knees. He eats like that too except as he grabs a spoon or fork, he holds it with his thumb and index finger vertically. He absolutely loves sweet; all I ever see him eat. He's very pale and has dark circles around his eyes; like a cute panda bear. You can say that I'm in love with L-sama, but no one, not even L-sama knows that. I'm hiding my feelings for him. I never once in my life felt this strongly for someone before. It's hard to control. Since I've never been in love before, I also never have been rejected. I'm afraid of what he might think of me, if he ever found out my feelings for him; disgusted maybe. I couldn't bare it. I think I might actually kill myself if that ever happened.

The current case we are working on is about Kira. Ever since Kira was born into this world, criminals and innocent civilians were terrified; thinking they might be his next victim. Kira believes that by eliminating all the criminals, he could become God of a new world. He didn't exactly tell us that, but I deciphered it through his actions. My thoughts on Kira are: he's a menace to the human race. He believes that he has the right to pass judgment on people and take their lives away. No, only the true God can do that. No one deserves to die, no matter what sins were committed; He has no right to judge them. Everybody has evil in their hearts. We were born like that. Just by erasing criminals doesn't mean new ones won't come. You can't kill everyone. That's ridiculous. He believes his actions are Justice. Justice doesn't involve murdering people for your selfish desires. Justice is preventing death in all ways possible and sending the criminal to prison. That's true Justice. That Justice will always prevail.

I stood in the corner; eyeing L-sama, watching his every move. He didn't want me to be involved with the Kira case. HE told me it was too dangerous and I could end up dead, if I wasn't careful, so I stood watching him. He ruffled up his spiky dark black hair; beautiful. He grabbed one sugar cube and placed it up to his thin lips. He lightly sucked at it, until it melted into his mouth. He swallowed it. Then he went for another one. I sighed as I plopped down onto the couch. I stuck my hand under the seat couching and felt something. I quickly grabbed it and took it out, I stared at it in disappointment, and it was only a sheet of paper. I balled it up and threw it in the garbage. As I glanced up at Light, something huge behind him caught my attention. My eyes widened. I tightly covered my mouth as a loud scream escaped from it. I couldn't believe it! It was an actual Shinigami! It was gray and white with skeletal feature and yellow eyes. My heart pounded out of my chest. I gazed around to if anyone else saw it, but no one did. How I come I see it all of sudden? I never saw it before. I gasped as an idea popped inside my head, that sheet of paper! It must've been part of the Death Note book. Those who touch it any part of the nook will see the Shinigami that owns it. Since it's floating behind Yagami, he's Kira! I knew it! He seemed like the type of guy that would have a God complex. What should I do? Should I tell L-sama? No, Light might figure it out and try to kill me. Damn it! I don't have any evidence that supports my theory! So far, without concrete evidence, my theory is only circumstantial. Damn! Before I could think any longer, the alarm went off. The red sirens shrieked; causing all of us to feel frightened. Watari appeared on the big screen; his eyes filled with terror. He erased all of the information he gathered as he clutched his chest in agony. Watari then collapsed onto the floor, the big screen went black. I checked around for the Shinigami to see it wasn't around. Oh no! Then that means...

"Watari's dead." L-sama sighed.

"I told him to erase all the information if his life was targeted." He explained to us.

His voice was filled with emptiness; no emotion. I felt tears swell up my eyes as my heart thumped. To L-sama, Watari was like a father he never had. I guess L-sama transferred his actual feelings into me, making me cry for him. I problem wasn't over. I watched as the Shinigami glared at L-sama with its red eyes. My eyes widened as I figured out who the next target was. Without thinking, I fiercely pounced on the Shinigami.

"Isabel!"

"No! You can't kill him!"

I heard Light growl from behind me. I punched the Shinigami in its face and stole the death note from it. I saw that it was half way in writing L-sama's real name. I quickly threw the book into the fireplace. I watched as it burned into ashes. I turned around to see that L-sama had collapsed onto the floor. I quickly ran over to his side.

"L-sama! L-sama! Please wake up! Don't die! I beg of you!"

My eyes became blurry as more tears filled them. I watched as Matsuda tackled Light to the ground. Before blacking out, I saw a small slip of paper that had half of my name written on it, the darkness shrouded my vision as my heart thumped into my chest. I found myself collapsing on L-sama.

A slight beeping sound woke me from my slumber. I slowly opened my eyes to notice I was surrounded by white; I quickly sat up as my vision cleared. I was in the hospital room. I glanced around to see a bouquet of roses on my bedside, balloons, gifts and cards surrounding my bed and the bed next to mine. My eyes widened as I noticed L-sama was in the bed beside mine. I jumped up and ran over to his side.

"L-sama!"

I saw his face flinch as his dark raven colored eyes fluttered open. I sighed in relief. L-sama was still alive. My body sat on my legs on the floor. L-sama sat up. I giggled at his hair. It was so messy; it looked like a tornado struck it.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head.

"N...nothing sir!"

My cheeks inflated, until it burst; filling the room with my laughter. I sat on his bed and combed his hair with my fingers; so soft and silky.

"Your hair looked like you were electrocuted or maybe frightened." I laughed.

"I never saw you with bed hair before." I told him as I continued to comb his hair.

Even though it was fine now, I just wanted to keep running my fingers through his hair. I loved the feeling. L-sama didn't seem to mind.

"I never sleep. I can't when there's a case to be solved." He told me.

"Insomnia..." I mumbled accidently out loud.

L-sama actually chuckled. It was cute.

"Ya, you can say that."

I laughed along with him. As I stopped, I gazed at L-sama's face in awe. My face was so close to his. I felt my cheeks heat up instantly. I knew L-sama noticed because I had such pale skin. My heart skipped beats. L-sama's eyes were gazing at me; like he could see right through me.

Then the most surprising, but amazing thing happened. L-sama actually kissed me! It was so sweet and passionate. No lust was in it at all. My eyes widened, but closed as I got into the kiss. L-sama shyly embraced my waist and pulled me closer to him, to deepen the kiss. Our bodied touched and hands entwined with one another. A soft knock on the door interrupted our heartfelt kiss. We quickly parted. The whole gang walked up to us.

"Did we interrupt something?" Mr. Yagami asked.

His lips curved into a delightful smirk. My face turned ten shades of red. I quickly shook my head from side to side. Everyone laughed.

"We come bearing good news!" Matsuda yelled at us.

"Light Yagami was sentenced to three years of solitary confinement, five years of prison and ten years of parole. Matsuda explained happily.

"Isabel, you were amazing back there!" Mr. Yagami complimented me.

"I still couldn't believe you fought a God of Death." Matsuda laughed nervously.

"Remind me to never piss you off." He laughed even more nervously.

I smiled at him.

"I can't believe it either, but for the one that I love, I am willing to risk my life."

"You mean loved ones." Matsuda corrected me.

"That's what I said." I told him.

"No, you said "For the one that I love, I am willing to risk my life." "He mimicked me.

I slapped my mouth.

"Did I really just say that?" I thought frantically.

I shook my head back and forth, numerously smacking myself for being so stupid. They all laughed as they left.

"We'll leave you two alone." Mr. Yagami told us.

I could tell his voice was teasing me. It was all in his tone. I avoided L-sama's glance. I couldn't face him now that I accidently confessed. Man this is so embarrassing. I felt L-sama's hand on my shoulder as he turned me around. He made me gaze into his eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said before?" He asked curiously.

I shyly nodded; afraid of his reply.

"Gomen no sai L-sama! I know you don't feel the same way as I do. I mean how could you? It's alright if we kept our relationship the same. I don't mind at a..."

My sentence was cut short due to a pair of lips on mine. L-sama parted from and gazed into my eyes deeply.

"Watashi wa Isabel-chan daisuki desu."

My heart literally stopped.

'Really?" I asked.

He simply nodded.

I couldn't believe it! L-sama confessed to me! He felt the same as me! I felt myself tightly embrace him as my lips found his,

"I love you L-sama!"

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I cried tears of joy. L-sama sat me in his lap and cuddled me. There we both fell asleep on the hospital bed. For the first time in my life, I'm not alone. I had the man of my truest desires with me by my side. Now he can finally rest at ease like he deserves to.

~~End~~


End file.
